The Knight of Stars
by Wise Child
Summary: This is about the first (ever) lady knight... My first story, so I'm sorry if it's boring.
1. Aarana's Dream

Disclaimer: I own all of the characters but not the place, that (of course) belongs to TP.

A/N: Nothing really happens in this chapter (because it's sort of an introduction) so bare with me, it'll get more exciting. Oh, and this is my first fic so it probably isn't that good.

Chapter One

Aarana's Dream

Aarana had nothing with her but the clothes on her back. It was a cold night; the first signs of winter were appearing everywhere, a slight frost on the window, bare trees looking lonely and frightening, and gusts of wind that would pull your hood off. Aarana tugged her rag of a summer dress close to her.

She had seen no fellow travelers yet, but what a sight she must have been. She had boots so worn that you cold see her toes. She had tattered clothing, which was mush too small for her, and it looked as if it were maid out of used sacks. Her hair was a mess, tossed by the wind and greasy and muddy from not having been washed for many moons, it would be hard to tell what color it was. She was five years of age, and incredibly skinny. Her face was stretched out and brown from lack of food and sunburn. Two golden eyes glowed in the center.

The girl stumbled and continued on her way. She had been traveling for months. The last town she had passed had been that morning. She had smelled the foods in the market place and made her way over. She managed to sneak a loaf of bread, but that had soon disappeared into her hungry mouth. When she was eating it she couldn't imagine anything could taste better. She then felt silly for eating it all at once, but didn't dare to try her luck at thieving again. Instead she wandered around the town hoping that some mother would take pity on her and take Aarana in. But all the people did was shoo their children away and shoot her evil stares. She soon left the town and cried for most of the day.

She had not slept well the night before, and Aarana's eyelids were heavy with sleep. Her pace had slowed and finally she decided that she had to stop. On the side of the road there was a ditch, and she curled up in it and fell asleep immediately. Camouflaged perfectly with the mud and dirt, Aarana lay under the canopy of a dense forest, and the stars above. An owl hooted in the night and a wolf howled, but nothing could wake the sleeping child, nothing, except her dream.

* * * * *

There is a village. I am on fire and I scream. The temple is full and I cry. Where is Mama? Father says goodnight. Strange lady is short and I don't know where I am? I'm so cold. Heat. Mama always says… screaming baby. Who has taken my crib. Why do I have to sleep on the floor? Daddy says I'm terrible. Am I evil? Lady beats me. Daddy is away and I cry and I want to go. Why are they so mad? Where is Baby in my crib? Why does Daddy scream? The whip… fire! I want to sleep but I can't get back inside. Mama I'm afraid! Why is it dark at night time. Where is my home… I can't hear the song. I like my song. Why can't I get back inside. Why does she make me work? I am a good girl and I like to play but I can't get inside and I'm scared of the dark and I'm all alone and where is Mama? I can get back in and they tell me to go and I can't see and Mama is in the house… I want Mama. The house is glowing and I don't like the heat and the flames and my feet are sore and they hurt and I want to go home but I'm lost and they'll beat me. Where is Mama? The people hate me and I try to be good but where am I? I want Mama. Where is…


	2. The Lady in the Carriage

Chapter Two

The Lady in the Carriage 

"Stop." Commanded the woman. The driver pulled back the reins as a beautiful lady, dressed in pink silk, got out. She had golden hair and soft brown eyes. On her neck she wore a string of pearls, there was no doubt that she was wealthy.

"Milady, we really should be getting on. If we hope to reach home tomorrow we must leave…" But Kithella hushed him.

"I saw something…" She had sworn she had seen something move in the mud beside the road. She shook her head. It was probably just an animal, she thought. She was about to turn when It moved. "Geoffrey! Come here!" The driver rushed to her side.

"What is it Milady? Did you see any…" He stopped. "Goddess," he whispered, "It's a child." 

Magnificent jewel that she was, Kithella of Linshart bent down in the mud and scooped up the starving girl. And without another word she got back in the carriage and Geoffrey, muttering under his breath followed.

* * * * *

"What do ye think happened to her?"

"Dunno, maybe she's a thief. Wouldn't surprise me, filthy little bugger ain't she?"

Aarana could hear voice around her. She peeked from underneath thick soft covers. Two women in aprons stood chatting folding linens. Aarana wondered where she was. She pretended to sleep until the maids left. Then she stood, and looked around.

She was in a large stone chamber with wall hangings everywhere. There was a small window with beautiful stained glass; a thick wooden door faced her. The cold floor was covered with an interesting rug in which a story was told in the weaving. The bed had a canopy and the mattress, pillows and blanket were all stuffed with soft down. There was a wardrobe in one corner and candles were everywhere to keep the large room bright when the sun had set.

As Aarana was taking all this in, she heard the door open. In walked Kithella, lovely as usual in a turquoise and silver dress.

"I was wondering when you get up, it's already eleven o'clock. You've been sleeping for days you know." Said Kithella kindly. Aarana did not understand why this woman did not beat her for sleeping in, but did not ask because she was too shy. Instead she gazed up at the woman with her big golden eyes.

"Oh! I am so sorry. How silly of me. I am Kithella of Linshart Manor. You can call me Kit,"

"Are you a princess?" Asked Aarana foolishly.

Kithella laughed, "Me? Goddess no! I can not imagine anything more dreadful!" She smiled and the young girl, but then sighed, "Will you tell me your name?" Kithella asked carefully.

The word Aarana came out in a whisper.

"It is a lovely name, what happened to you? We found you all alone in a ditch. You look half starved! Me must feed you, come." Before Aarana could answer the question, she was dragged along by Kithella, out the sturdy door, through a corrador, down a mahogany stair case and into a great dining hall where there lay plates of all sorts of delicious food. 

Aarana had been changed into a nightgown that was too big for her and she tripped over it from her rush to get to the food. She fell, but it didn't matter, she was right back up and grabbing at handfuls of things and shoving them in all at once. After about five minutes it suddenly occured to her that this food might be for someone else. She looked around guiltily, but all she saw was Kithella trying to keep from laughing. This incouraged her and she dug in once more.

The rest of that day, Kithella had Aarana properly bathed and clothed. It took one hour to wash her and another two to comb Aarana's (what turned out to be golden-brown) hair. They ate another meal (this time Aarana did use utensils, even if the weren't the right ones) and then Aarana was taken to a different bed chamber than the one she woke up in.

"This one is much more grand," Kithella said, motioning toward the room, "And it's right next to mine."

Aarana walked slowly into the room, everything about it was enormous! She needed help getting up onto the bed. Kithella tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead. Aarana was fast to fall asleep, and Kithella quietly left the room. And for the first time since she had ledf home, Aarana did not have the Nightmare.


	3. News of War

Chapter Three

News of War

"We have a guest coming tonight," announced Kithella, "An old friend of mine."

"Who is she?" Asked Aarana, not really paying attention, but flipping absent-mindedly through a book. Almost ten years had past since she had been found by the road, and she looked very different.

"Lady Asaia of Trebond, of course, not many would call her a 'lady'." Kithella smiled.

"Why," asked Aarana, "Was she once a commoner?"

"No, she was born to a noble family, but… Well, you'll see."

The rest of the day was spent preparing for the visitor, the cooks prepared a feast and the maids made up a room and the manor was cleaned. Aarana and Kithella put on their finest dresses. They then waited outside to await the lady of Trebond's arrival.

"Will she ever come?" Asked an uncomfortable Aarana, she hated fancy dresses, and her shoes pinched her feet.

"Have patience," when you were friends with Asaia, you had to be patient, she was almost always late, thought Kithella, but it didn't bother her. 

Just then some shouted, "Look Milady! A carriage!" And sure enough over there in the distance was a splendid carriage, with the sun setting behind it. In ten minutes it had reached the gate. 

Up close the carriage was even more magnificent, with jewels and pictures covering it. Then the door opened to reveal a velvet cushioned inside and the wildest looking woman Aarana had ever seen. She wore a plain peasants dress and shoes, and her red hair was cut much to short for a lady. And her eyes were a bright purple.

"Hello Kithella, I see you've been doing fine without my help. Ah, and this must be that little Aarana you're always writing to me about." And without another word Lady Asaia of Trebond walked passed them and into the manor. Aarana just stared after her for a while and then she stared at Kithella. All she did was laugh and followed her friend. Aarana followed hesitantly. Well at least I know why she's not considered a lady, she thought as she stepped into the great hall.

* * * * *

It was late and they were sitting around the table, talking.

"Do run your own fief like Kithella here?" Asked Aarana, who had a curious nature.

"No. But my son will someday." Said Asaia bluntly.

"Who is your husband?"

"I don't have one," Aarana was just about to say how sorry she was for bringing the subject up when Asaia finished, "In fact, I've never had one."

Aarana was shocked, but instead of mentioning the fact that Asaia had illegitimate child, she asked, "Then who looks after Trebond?"

"Oh. My brother."

"But surely he has heirs of his own," said Aarana.

"Oh no, only girls, and his wife is getting too old to bare more children. It's because of the king's stupid law, only a man may inherit that fief," she said this last bit with malice.

That started a whole conversation on how it was unfair that women couldn't become warriors, Kithella couldn't see what was wrong with not going off and getting yourself killed.

"Not everyone dies!" said Asaia, the discussion had become a sort of argument, "Just because your father…" there she stopped and looked ashamed. Kithella had a dark look on her face, but it soon cleared. "I'm sorry," muttered Asaia, "I shouldn't have…"

"No, no it's alright."

There was silence for a moment until Asaia asked, "What about you Aarana? Do you take a fancy to the fighting arts? You could become a knight you know. If I were younger I'd do it in a second."

Aarana had never really thought about it. Although she was not as lady like as Kithella (despite all her training), Aarana doubted she could be as fierce as Asaia. Finally she said, "Well, I like to read… I believe girls should get a good education." Asaia gave a small 'humph' at this.

Desert was served, and after they were done the conversation was about something else.

"You must have heard the rumors by now," said Asaia, leaning back in her chair.

"What rumors?" asked Aarana, for not much reached Linshart Manor, in a deserted spot in Northern Hill country.

"The war of course." Said Asaia, as though it were nothing.

"War!" Aarana was shocked, "What war?"

Asaia sighed, "You really don't tell her anything, do you Kithella?" then to Aarana she said, "Some rebels in the North want part of Tortall to be given to Scanra,"

"That Scanra's always making trouble," said Aarana angrily.

"Well at least all that reading has given you some idea of the history of battles." This war hasn't started yet, but I myself, was at Trebond when soldiers came to stay the night. They said the king's general, Grayhan, sent them north to guard the border."

"Well, it could be for any reason," said Kithella stubbornly. She hated war and hoped this would be the last she would hear of it. Besides, she had no part in it; there was no man in the fief that could fight.

Eventually they headed off to bed. Kithella and Aarana did not sleep well; they both had troubling thoughts on their minds.

* * * * *

The next morning the watched the plain yet wild looking woman leave in her beautiful and proper carriage. The days fell back into their routine. But there was unease in the fief and Kithella and Aarana spoke less than usual. And as the days turned into weeks, the Sickness came to the manor.


	4. The Dark God's Visit

Chapter Four

The Dark God's Visit

Ancrai and Tomul were the first to get sick. They were the children of a maid, Lisla, who served Aarana. Soon after showing signs of disease Tomul, Lisla's only son, died. For two weeks everyone waited and eventually Ancrai recovered and people began to ease up.

But then out of the blue, one by one the servants dropped. This time the disease came back stronger. Body temperature didn't rise, it fell, lips would turn blue and bodies turned clammy and stiff as though they were already dead, in their sleep victims would cough up black bile. They would get nosebleeds constantly. The people wouldn't drink unless forced to. But hardly anyone would force them because everyone who was not already sick was too afraid to help. Everyone, except Kithella and Aarana.

Kithella insisted they help their staff in these terrible times. Aarana, although she didn't admit it, was scared silly at the idea. But when she saw the room they had set aside filled with bodies her heart softened and she rushed to the nearest cot. Kithella went over to another. Aarana put her hand on the cheek of the man that lay before her. All of a sudden her hand burned and a golden light glowed between her palm and the man's face. Aarana gave a yelp of surprise and Kithella gave her a stern look.

Aarana had never known she had the Gift, no one at Linshart had it that she knew of. The Gift had only started to be recognized as a force a good. In fact it was most commonly known as the Curse, a form of witchcraft. Most people who had it, hid it and never called on their power. Recently though, a man from Tyra had claimed the Goddess herself had spoken to him and told him that people blessed with the Gift should be cherished and that the Gift could give a great benefit to mankind. He was later executed by his people.

Aarana was sure Kithella would never hurt her but Aarana was afraid to tell her. As she was lost in her thoughts of worry she heard the man whisper something. She bent down closer to hear it.

"Thank you," he said gruffly, and then closed his eyes and never opened them again.

* * * * *

Only one out of twenty patients survived. Aarana was responsible for most of these survivors. But still she looked at her newly discovered gift as a great burden she would carry forever.

Over the weeks that the so-called 'Cold Fever' ran its course of destruction, Kithella had gotten word from Goldenlake, another fief, how the disease had come to Tortall.

"A man, I think they said he was healer, just imagine that, well he had brought the disease from his homeland. A place far in the east I think it was, he seemed to be immune to it though. He was traveling west to get medicine. Anyway, this man soon gave to people in Maren, and the Tusaine, he was killed there by bandits apparently, but the Cold Fever crossed the border. The only places it hasn't reached is Scanra, Northern Tortall and the Yamani Islands. Not even Carthak was safe! And the King! There were rumors that he was trying to get magicians to cast spells to protect the city! You know, people with the 'Gift.'"

Aarana was silent. She knew the she herself had been brought up to think the gift was evil. And that Kithella was just repeating what she had heard as a child. But at the moment she said 'the Gift' with such malice and scorn. Aarana felt a well of anger rising up within her.

* * * * *

Over the next couple days Aarana was very curt with Kithella and left the room abruptly sometimes, giving an excuse like, "Oh, I forgot to tell Lisla something," or, "I really need to be getting back to the patients," Kithella wondered if the girl was coming down with the sickness herself, but that didn't seem to be the reason she was acting so strange.

Other than Kithella and Aarana the only people in the household who had not fallen ill were, Geoffrey, Kithella's driver; Lisla, Derson, Aarana's tutor; and Waren, a stable boy. But soon one of the so far survivors would be gone forever.

* * * * *

"Rana! Rana!" sobbed Lisla.

"What is it Lisla?" Aarana had been making her way to the sick room, "What's wrong?"

"No, no!" Lisla was crying hysterically.

"Lisla! You must tell me what's wrong!" Said Aarana grabbing the woman by her shoulders.

"It's Kithella!" she said sniffing, "She wouldn't get up today, and… and when I touched her she was as cold as ice."

Aarana froze. Then she ran for Kithella's room.

Kithella lay there not moving. Aarana called for more blankets and to give the fire more wood. And then there with everyone, who was recovered enough to stand and help, Aarana summoned the golden light in her palm and worked constantly. She blocked at everything around her and so she did not hear the gasps and did not see her friends shrink back in fear.

Kithella's skin began to grow warmer, but still she did not wake. Late into the night Aarana worked, and then when they were all alone, Kithella's eyes flickered open, and Aarana knew from Kithella's glazed look that she was going to die.

Kithella looked into Aarana's eyes and a tear trickled out. Then, with hear last ounce of life Kithella said, "I'm so sorry. I love you Aarana, you were like a daughter to me."

"I love you too," whispered Aarana, holding Kithella's hand.

"Just tell him… just tell him…"

"Tell who? Tell who what?"

But there was no answer. Aarana cried silently the rest of the night. It was her fault she had not used the gift to her best ability. She cried out in aguish. She had acted so harsh to Kithella in her last days alive. 

Eventually, Lisla came in, and wept by Aarana's side, she was the only one who was not afraid of her Gift.

"She was like a sister to me, you know," said Lisla sadly; "She always used to play with me when we were little girls, even though I was a servant." Aarana just nodded, the old woman would never understand her feelings, Kithella had been a mother to her, a mother when she had most needed one. Kithella had now lost two, and it was more than she could bear. 


	5. Alone Again

Chapter Five

Alone Again

After the sickness had run its course, a nobleman came to Linshart Manor.

"Good sir, what brings you to our humble manor?" Asked Aarana, politely. She did not like the look of this stern man.

"I am Kithella's uncle and have come to claim her estates." He said curtly. 

"Oh, um… Do come in Lord…um"

"Lord Falster." And then he brushed past her.

He spent the next few hours talking with Kithella's money manager and then with Aarana's tutor. He later came out and asked to have a word with Aarana.

"So you are that little vagabond Kithella found lying by the road. Probably eating her out of house and home, I expect."

Aarana was taken aback by this but then asked what was of most importance, "Will the servants be able to remain?" She had become very close to them over the years and did not want this Lord Falster to cast them out, as she had been those ten years ago.

"The servants will be able to remain, what's left of them anyway, of course I shall be needing some more men for guards what with the rebels and all… and you, you would have been able to remain, as a servant of course, you have to noble blood in you and there for have no right to live as you do, except for the fact that… Well I heard that you were casting a few spells here and there." 

Aarana's face paled.

"I will not have a witch in my house, and that is the end of this discussion." And then he left.

* * * * *

"Here you go miss," said Geoffrey, helping her down from the horse, "This is as far as I can take yer."

"Thank you Geoffrey," said Aarana quietly.

"I wish ye luck," He said gruffly. He would miss her. He remembered the day when he and the lady were riding back home from the coronation and had found her half dead. Now Aarana was a beautiful young woman, and was being cast out into a world in which disease and war dominated.

"Good bye," she said, and walked away. The horse stood for a minute, but then she heard the sound of galloping hooves and knew that there was no turning back.

She was not so unhappy to leave Linshart, she had a feeling that if she had lived there Lord Falster she would have runaway anyway. But she was scared and frightened. She was all alone, and she would be far more noticeable than when she was a little girl. She also would miss everyone at the manor. At least, she thought, At least no one outside Linshart knows I have the Gift. Perhaps this time she could keep it hidden. 

Slowly she walked on. She spent the first two nights in inns. But soon she ran out of money. She managed to find farmers that would let her sleep in a their barn. For a week she traveled like this, heading north all the while. She was hoping to reach Trebond and find Lady Asaia, also, she had heard that the disease had not reached the north, and there for there was less reason to use her gift. But she had forgotten about the war.

* * * * *

The path she had been walking on went through a dense forest and there were no houses for miles. It was late and Aarana was weary so she crept into a bush to keep warm and tried to sleep. It was much like the night before Kithella had found her. Sleeping under a starry sky, with the wild animals singing their song. And so, for the first time in almost ten years, Aarana had the Nightmare again.


	6. Spy of the Enemy

Chapter Six

Spy of the Enemy

Aarana was not sure if it was the dream or the hoof beats that awakened her. But it was the dream that made her frightened enough to do what she did.

On the road she had been walking on was an army; many of the people were on horseback. She was quite far north now, almost reaching the Great North Road. The people were marching than the opposite direction than she had been going. She wondered if they were good or bad. But then she saw the Scanran flag waving high above.

She was very frightened, perhaps it was the Rebels marching so close to her or perhaps she was still remembering the Nightmare, which now she did not even understand since the events in that dream were so long ago. She was so frightened in fact, that she thought of a ludicrous plan to get off that road and far away.

She waited until all the rich rebelling noblemen, then their knights, the foot soldiers and archers and then a few scribes and servants carrying documents rode past. The last person in that long procession was a young boy of thirteen, riding on a mule. Aarana did not notice the scroll shaped containers hanging on the sides of the mule. All of a sudden she leapt with all her might at the boy riding on the animal. He was small and knocked off easily.

There was a commotion as people at the front tried to figure out what had happened. Aarana took the reins of the animal and tried to get him to run. But he was no match for the battle-bred stallions beginning to chase after her. She heard shouts:

"It's a spy! It's a spy!"

"Get him!"

"He's only on mule, for Goddess sake!"

The horses were gaining on her and she decided the only way to escape was into the forest. She was able to get through tight squeezes that some of the bigger horses could not. She rode a long way, even after she heard them stopping behind her.

She was just starting to relax when all of a sudden she was surrounded by swords.

* * * * *

General Durnell spat on the ground next to Aarana's chair, "A filthy Rebel spy! They've even sunk so low as to dress themselves up as women!"

"I am not a spy, sir," she said calmly, "And I can assure you, I am not a man."

"Liar!" He hissed. His face was red, "Then why were you in the forest with one of their horses?"

"I stole it." Was the strait answer.

"Ha, ha! He stole it!" he said sarcastically to another man standing in the room, to whom Aarana had not been introduced. "So, you just happened to steal the animal with all there documents, which have so little use to you I'm sure."

"Sir, I am a She, not a he, and yes, I just happened to choose that mule."

"You sicken me! You're a lying bastard who doesn't know what's good for him…"

"Um, Durnell" said a voice from the door of the shack, "Ah, this documents, they're all the Rebel's battle plans for next three months!"


	7. The Camp of Durnell

Chapter Seven

The Camp of Durnell

The first thing Durnell said to this was, "It's a lie! Don't you see Lord Perswen! They think that we shall fall for these fake battle plans of theirs and…"

"But, if the girl's telling the truth then we have stumbled across some very valuable…"

"Girl? Good Goddess Perswen! Are you so easily fooled?" and he walked right over to Aarana and pulled her hair.

"Ouch! Stop that!"

"Ah, Durnell?" said Perswen, "Haven't you noticed her voice?"

"It is a young boy! A boy who has grown his hair long!" and then he gave a last try to prove his point and reached for her chest.

That was enough for Aarana. She kicked him in the groin, and she kicked him hard. "Don't," she hissed, "Touch me." Durnell raised his fist, his face bright red. To Aarana's satisfaction, the General was holding back tears.

"Look," said Lord Perswen, trying to calm things down, "Why don't we just have that ah, laundry maid, ah, you know. Check."

"Fine." Growled Durnell, and he turned to leave and then called back, "We'll see who's right then!"

"Sorry about him miss." Said Lord Perswen. He was a kind looking man, in his early fifties and balding. He gave her a concerned smile. She felt better. But only slightly.

* * * * *

"Well that's certainly settled." Said Gerlaine , the elderly laundry maid. "It doesn't surprise me that the General wouldn't know a lady if she jumped up at kicked him!" she laughed, "And a mighty fine kick that was too!" Aarana blushed.

"Um, Gerlaine, may I ask where I am?" Aarana said timidly.

"Oh! Goddess I forgot all about that! Well, yer at Lord Durnell's camp. Of course ye knew that, didn't ye? He'll be fightin' rebels up from the North and Scanra. A rude fellow, but his hearts in the right place. There ye go, all dressed now."

"How far is it to Trebond?"

"Oh! Is that where ye were headed! Well, we are about five miles south of the North road, but I'm afeared it would be sooner to get Galla than Trebond, we're on the East side of Tortall Lass."

"Oh." Said Aarana glumly.

"Tell a curious old woman summat, yer a lady. Now what business does a lady have stealin' a horse from a rebel?"

"I… I needed a faster way to… to get away… to get somewhere." Aarana muttered.

"So that's the way of it then?" she gave a skeptical look but said nothing more. "Well, I is better getting yous off to the General, eh?"

Aarana marched out into a green field where many of the practicing men stopped their training to look at the beautiful young woman, despite the fact that she was a potential spy.

* * * * *

"You see Perswen! This is exactly what I was worried about! Are the men training? No they are not! This is what comes of having a wo…" Durnell's comment was hushed as Gerlaine and Aarana came nearer.

"She's a woman sir and no doubt about it. About 15 I'd say." Said Gerlaine.

"So now what are they up to? Woman Warriors?"

Aarana bit her tongue, if she told them where she had come from they might contact Lord Falster and he would tell them of her Gift…

"I was the daughter of a carpenter. We lived in a small village. None survived the Cold Fever but me. That is why I was wandering and so desperate to steal that mule. I had no idea the documents were there. I swear by the Goddess." She said this in a rush, making it up as she went.

"A believable story," Darnell sneered.

"Please My Lord, will I be allowed to take my leave? I am interested in the ware bouts of Lady… Ladysia, a cousin of mine at Trebond…Village."

"Leave? Ha! I am going to be very careful with you! I must not take the chance! You could still be a spy!" Aarana could feel the stares around her.

"What Durnell means to say," interrupted Perswen, "is that it is dangerous for a young woman such as yourself to wander alone." But Perswen was fooling no one.

* * * * *

They told Aarana that she would sleep in Gerlaine's tent. Gerlaine was good natured about it and said it had been awfully lonely with no one to talk with and Aarana was grateful for that.

She spent the rest of the day looking around the camp. There were a few shacks and tents in the clearing quintins and other practice equipment was set up in small training areas. They ate at their own fires and very strict rules were set in place, that said who could socialize with whom. Thanks of course to the General. 

When the sun was setting she noticed a kind of makeshift stable. She liked horses and was wandering over when a hand gripped her shoulder. But it was only Perswen.

"Aarana, I would be careful around this camp, especially with so many men about. Stay with Gerlaine as often as possible, all right?" He looked very serious, so she nodded and headed back to her tent. She could look around more at some other time. "Oh and Aarana! Thank you very much for those plans. Even if the Rebels can't actually use them while they're in our hands they'll certainly be at a lose of what to do." He smiled and she smiled back.

She saw smoke rising near her tent. When was the last she had eaten? She hurried quickly to the fireplace. Despite the fact that it was food fit for soldiers she thought it might have been the best food she had ever eaten. Except for a loaf of bread that she vaguely remembered from long ago.


End file.
